


Our Happiness

by KuroiKoumori



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Impregnation, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiKoumori/pseuds/KuroiKoumori
Summary: *Spoiler Alert*If you haven't seen Big Momma's Arc, please turn away now.Also, parts of the story like the Final War is just my own theory. Nothing in this story is canon to the anime/manga.*****Another One-Shot Story.Before her sister's death, Charlotte Éclair was told to come to All Blue to find their happiness. In her search, she met a man who used to be her sister's lover. Is he the happiness she's searching for?
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Our Happiness

It has been two decades since the Final War ended. The war that finally put a stop to an era called The Great Pirate Era. Since the end of the war, all pirate factions had disbanded. Even the World Government collapsed, ending the tyrannical rule of the Celestial Dragons. The war paved the way for a new form of government called the United Kingdoms consisting of all the kingdoms that was supported by the Pirate King. Every citizen of this new government had been living in harmony since its construction. However, the tale of the Pirate King and his crew became nothing but legend since their disappearance.

Charlotte Éclair is a young woman in her early twenties with her blonde hair that is tied in pigtails while her left eyebrow has an awkward twirl which she covers with her bangs. She wears her favorite pink gown that her late sister gave her. Sailing the sea searching for something she isn’t sure of, perhaps it is adventure, perhaps it might be love. In her search, she finds herself in an island somewhere in the sea called All Blue.

She sits inside a restaurant with her elbow on the table, letting her left cheek rest on her palm. Peering through the window to glare at the shining horizon of the sea as a pair of sea gulls glides by before landing on the beach to feed their waiting chicks. The scent of seaweeds and a slight stench of a dead whale on the beach stimulates her olfactory. Sounds of crashing waves into the boulders just below the cliff can be heard.

She day-dreams of a blonde-haired prince charming sweeping her off of her feet.

“Excuse me ma’am, I said, Can I offer you with some drinks first?” said the young waiter carrying a metallic tray on one hand.

“Oh, s-sorry, I didn’t hear you the first time. I’ll take a lemonade. Thank you.” she politely replied, combing her long blonde pigtails with her fingers.

The waiter hands her the menu and left to fetch her lemonade. But there’s just nothing in the menu that appeals to her liking.

“I-Is it possible…” she paused, her shy demeanor getting the best of her. “…if you can call the chef?” finishing her question to the waiter when he came back with her drink.

“Sure. Let me call him,” the waiter smiled before turning around and heads towards the swinging double door.

A handsome middle-aged man with long blonde hair and a goatee came out of the double door. His hair covers one side of his face while his exposed eyebrow has a twirl on the same side but different than what she has. Her twirl curves outward while his curves inward.

The man turns around quickly to wipe his nose with a white handkerchief before turning back to her. She spots blots of crimson-red blood on the cloth as he hides the fabric back in his pocket. Scent of cigarette smoke reeking out of him.

“Hello, Miss.” he started. “Welcome to Baratie, my name is Sanji. I am the owner and the chef of this restaurant. How may I serve you?” he extends a hand to her which she replies with giving him her hand which he kisses.

Somehow the young woman reminds him of the woman he once knew and loved. However, there are significant gaps in his memories that he cannot remember about his interactions with her, except that they almost got married.

“Uhm…” she replied as she blushes, feeling nervous. Her body feels hot in embarrassment.

 _She’s so cute, my heart is about to burst!_ Sanji starts running his imagination. His perverted mind is getting the best of him.

“I-I would like a C-custard Pudding.” she finally orders.

“Sure thing! I’ll make you one right away.” Sanji replied to the young woman, smiling as he tries his best to act professional.

It’s been a long time since Sanji made any type of pudding. It reminds him of the woman he once loved with similar name to the dessert. Coincidentally, the young woman who requested for the dessert does indeed resemble the woman he met in Whole Cake Island, except for the young woman's blonde hair and the absence of a third-eye, she really does look like Pudding.

“Viola! I hope you enjoy it miss.” Sanji smiles as he hands her the dessert he made.

“Woah! It looks so delicious!” the young woman exclaimed, “and my name is Éclair, but I go by with just Clair.” 

“Well, I hope you enjoy it Clair-chan.” Sanji replied. He finds it weird that the girl also has a name that is after a dessert. _They may be related?_ He thought.

The girl whole heartedly enjoyed her custard pudding. After finishing her meal, she requested the waiter for her bill. Sanji came back out from the kitchen.

“You don’t have to pay Clair-chan. It’s on me.” Sanji smiling as he offers.

 _He’s really handsome when he smiles…_ she thought, feeling weak on her knees. “Uhm… I can’t… I have to pay you for it, especially after r-requesting for something out of the menu.” she stuters as she starts turning red in embarrassment.

“Nah, it’s alright. I actually enjoyed making it, anything for a beautiful lady.” he compliments her.

“O-okay… are you s-sure?” she asks, her face turning all red.

“I insist Clair-chan, it’s okay.” Sanji replied again smiling at her.

Éclair stands up, giving him a tight embrace before letting go. Even her sweet scent reminds him of the girl he once loved. She turns around before slowly walking towards the door.

There's something he wants to know. "Wait!” Sanji yelled before reaching for her hand.

A strong electric current flow through their bodies that originated from their hands that touched.

“I am the 86th child of Charlotte Linlin.” she explains to Sanji. The two are sitting on a bench just right outside his restaurant. “After our mother died, my sister Pudding took care of me.” she added, the sunset casting an orange and purple hue in the sky.

“Wait, did you say P-Pudding?! How is she doing these days?” Sanji asks, hoping that there might be a chance for him to see her again and atone for his mistakes to her. He was an adventurous young lad and shamefully stupid for turning his back on her, as it always comes with youth. There is nothing more he wishes than to be with her again.

After the war, Sanji tried his best to look for Pudding; to finally seal the deal with her, no matter how Big Momma might feel about it. However, after the Big Mom Pirates’ decimation during the war, Big Mom went into hiding. Many of her children died in the war while the surviving members hid far away from the reaches of any lingering factions that might have grudge against her family.

“Unfortunately," Clair pauses. Taking a deep breath before continuing, "she’s gone…” she whispers as tears start flowing from her eyes. A sudden gentle gust of wind blows, picking up leaves on the ground, her blonde hair waving with the wind. She covers her bangs to hide her awkward eyebrow.

“What?! How?!” Sanji yelled, not wanting to believe her words.

She covers her face in fear of his sudden outburst, “I-it’s from a-an unknown disease…” her feelings bursts, tears flowing out of her eyes like river.

Big Momma hated her. Big Momma despised Éclair with all her heart. The only ally she had in their family was her older sister Pudding. Pudding would always protect her from Big Momma, punishing them both for a mistake she doesn’t know. Big Momma would always rant about how much Big Momma hated her bastard father. Pudding on the other hand always tried her best to keep her out of Big Momma’s sight.

“It’s okay. I miss her too.” Sanji replied, lighting a cigarette before wrapping one arm around her, gripping her tightly towards him. Her face touches his chest, crying harder as her tears soaks his shirt.

She blows her nose on his shirt, leaving a large glob of snot. “M-my sister told me to come to All Blue to find our happiness. Whatever that means.” she shrugs her shoulders, “but that is why I am here.”

“You know, you look a lot like your sister.” Sanji said as he smiles at her.

“Really?!” she asks smiling back at him.

“You are as beautiful as her.” he added, complimenting her. “You know, I almost married your sister. With wedding cake and everything.” he added as he takes a deep breathe to inhale his cigarette before blowing out the smoke above his head.

“Woah! R-really?! What happened?” she asked, leaning forward wanting to hear their story.

“I messed it up.” he replied cheaply, not wanting to go back too deeply into the heartbreaking story as he continues to smoke his cigarette.

“D-do you happen to be… Vinsmoke Sanji or the legendary Black Leg Sanji, the one who sailed with the Pirate King?” she wondered, resting her elbow on her legs as she let her chin rest on the balls of her palms, her eyes glistening as she looks at him.

“Hahaha! I haven’t heard that name in a long time.” he laughed as he scratches his head. “How’d you know my name?” he asks.

“Are you kidding?!” she exclaimed, “My sister always talks about you. She would always go on and on about you whenever I ask her to tell me a story. You are the prince charming in all of her stories.” she laughs. “Now that I’ve met you, it’s not that difficult to see why.” she added with a smile on her face.

Another cold gust of wind blows over as the stars sparkles in the night.

“Shit! It’s already dark, I still have to find a place to stay.” she notices. 

“This island doesn’t have an inn for you to stay in peacefully. The only place where travelers can get lodging is a tavern filled with drunkards and perverts and it’s about three miles away from here.” Sanji informs her as he lights up another cigarette. “Tell you what Clair-chan, I’ll let you stay in the restaurant for as long as you want until you find what you’re looking for.” he added.

“T-that’s a little too much Sanji-san.” she replied, arms outstretched waving her hands to refuse his offer. “You already treated me with kindness, feeding me for free.”

“How about you pay me for your stay?” Sanji suggested. 

“That is not a bad idea!” Éclair replied, slamming a fist on her open palm.

“But you’re going to end up broke if you keep paying me money and you don’t find what you’re looking for soon.” Sanji pointed out. “How about you help me manage the restaurant whenever you get a chance? Like a part time job while you search. After all, I need a young and beautiful waitress to attract more customers.”

Her eyes gleams with his offer, “T-that’s a good idea! Thank you, Sanji-san. Thank you so much. I will work hard to repay your kindness.” she said, overwhelmed with happiness. Bowing to him several times before hugging him tightly, ignoring his hardening member inside his pants. She leans forward to kiss him on the cheek. 

He turns his head slightly as his waiter called him making his lips touch hers. Another burst of electric current flow through their body, this time, it originated from their lips.

“I-I’m sorry Sanji-san. I didn’t mean to.” Éclair stuttering in embarrassment as she touches her lips. Bowing her head to apologize while blushing.

“It’s alright Clair-chan. No need to apologize, I enjoyed it too.” Sanji joked making Clair laugh hysterically.

“Boss, I’m going home! I’ve closed down the restaurant. See you tomorrow.” shouted the waiter earlier.

“Go on ahead, thanks!” Sanji replied back to him.

Inside the restaurant, whale-oil lamps and a low-hanging cheap candle chandelier illuminates the place. Some of the wooden floorboards creaks as she steps on them. Sanji, carrying a lamp, leads her in the attic of the restaurant with large bed made out of hay and wool.

“I live here by myself, so it’s going to be the two of us living here.” Sanji started, “You can stay in this room. It’s nothing fancy but I hope you’ll be comfortable.” he continued.

“B-but Sanji-san, is this your own room?” she asks, noticing his own personal items in the room. His shoes, jackets, clothes neatly arranged and tucked.

“Well, not anymore. I’ll just take my items out of here tomorrow.” he replies as he turns around, leaving the lamp in the room.

“Sanji-san!” she called out before he walks out of the room. “W-where are you going to sleep?”

“I’ll just sleep downstairs.” he answered.

“W-why don’t you stay here and I’ll sleep downstairs myself?” she said, embarrassed that Sanji have to sleep elsewhere because of her.

“I can’t let you do that knowing that you are Pudding’s precious little sister.” he replied as he smiles back at her.

“T-then stay here with me!” she offered. 

“You want me to stay with you? On the bed? Together?” Sanji raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll sleep on the floor and you go sleep on your bed.” she said as she starts to laugh, “Geez, you are a pervert. Exactly just like what my sister said. Hahahaha!”

“Hey! Hey! I don’t know what your sister told you about me but I’m not a pervert. I never even got to touch her, I don't even remember if we ever slept together!” Sanji asserted. Image of Pudding's naked body began flashing in his mind; however, there is significant gap in his memory of what happened after they both laid in bed naked. “You know what, I’ll sleep here on the floor and you can have the bed.” he added.

The two lays down on their respective assigned spaces. Sanji laying on the floor while Éclair lays on his bed. 

Sanji keeps thinking of the news of Pudding’s passing but he swears that he can feel Pudding’s presence just within his reach. Everything about Éclair is like a replica of Pudding. Her mannerism, her looks, her moves, everything is very similar to Pudding’s.

Éclair on the other hand, cannot deny the strong force of attraction between them. It’s not hard to see why her sister was head-over-heels over Sanji. He is handsome, he is kind and he is caring, as if he has all the attributes she searches from a man. 

“Sanji-san?” Éclair whispered in case Sanji is already asleep.

“Yes Clair-chan?” Sanji turns his head towards the bed.

“I-I’m cold.” she claimed, feeling nervous.

“Do you want another blanket?” Sanji asks as he stands up, his hand brushes against the side of the bed to fetch another blanket.

“No.” she answered, grabbing him by the wrist, pulling him towards her.

Sanji stumbles before falling to the bed, landing on top her. Their lips touches each other. Sanji hears Éclair’s irregularly fast heart beats, her delicious scent lingering in the air. Éclair opens her mouth to welcome Sanji’s intrusive tongue. A line of their mixed saliva connects their mouth when he let go of the enticing kiss.

“Clair-chan, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it. We really shouldn’t.” Sanji tried to get up.

“Why Sanji-san?! Is it because of my sister?! She’s gone! Let me give you what she couldn’t give you.” she screamed, frustrated over his refusal. “I also want to repay your kindness.”

“And what is it that you think Pudding couldn’t give me?” he asks her, his face turning red in anger.

“Her self, her love, a family.” she replied. “I will give it all to you.” wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Sanji lowers himself to kiss her again. Éclair removes her panties, lifting her skirt to give her partner an access to her most intimate part before unzipping Sanji’s pants to unleash his throbbing hard penis.

“Are you sure you want this Clair-chan?” Sanji asks as he aims his cock in her vagina.

“O-of course, my Sanji. A-and from now on c-call me Clair.” she replied, pulling his hips with her legs.

Sanji sinks inside her warm, moist pussy.

His cock, moving up-and-down her hole, her pussy, creaming along his shaft leaving a thick white substance.

“Ohh… Sanji… from now on, I am yours.” she cried, as feeling of excitement and lust drowns her entire being. “I will not make the same mistake as my sister did. I will love you with all my heart.” Her nails digging on his back.

“Clair, I’m coming soon.” Sanji informs her.

“Do it inside my Sanji, I will give you the family you want.” she said, allowing him to release his seed inside her.

“Oh Clair, my love, here I come…” Sanji groaned as he discharges his semen inside her.

Sanji kisses Clair on the lips one last time before both lovers passes out.

*****

Years later.

  
The Baratie Restaurant is filled with customers.

“Tsuitachi! Futsuka! Come down and eat lunch!” Éclair calls out, her slightly bulging belly is becoming more noticable.

Loud fast thumping noises coming from the attic echoes throughout the establishment. Then two wide-eyed children came down with twirls on their eyebrows. One boy and one girl.

“So, which one of you is Tsuitachi?” asks one of the elderly customers.

“Me! I’m Tsuitachi.” the boy said, raising his hand.

“I’m guessing you ar—” the elderly was cut off with the little girl’s quick reply.

“Vinsmoke Futsuka!” the little girl yelled.

“All right, what do you little buggers want for lunch?” asks the blonde man who came out of the kitchen, smiling as he stares at his small but growing family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please, please leave me your kudos and comment ratings. I will really appreciate it. If you have any in put, please feel free to let me know. Thanks!


End file.
